Stolen inocence
by Aiedail.Black
Summary: Bellatrix Black siempre fue ambiciosa, y dio todo por conseguir aquello que más deseaba. Pero en su interior, una parte de ella se negaba a perder el último resquicio de humanidad, y se aferró a él como a un clavo ardiendo. SiriusxBellatrix. Oneshot.


**STOLEN INOCENCE**

Odiaba aquella casa casi tanto como odiaba la suya. Encerraba los mismos rostros en sus retratos, y ocultaba los mismos secretos. Al fin y al cabo… también era hogar de los Black.

No solían ir allí muy a menudo, ya que su padre era el cabeza del clan, y las reuniones familiares se realizaban, por tanto, en Grinmauld Place. Sin embargo, era una ocasión especial.

Bellatrix se casaba en unas horas, antes que cualquiera de sus hermanas, con apenas 20 años. No era extraño, ella siempre era la primera en todo.

A Sirius, que su prima se casase le importaba poco. Él tenía 14 años y cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Como por ejemplo; pasar desapercibido durante el evento. No era muy cómodo el estar rodeado de serpientes cuando uno no lo era.

Había tratado de convencer a su madre de que lo dejara en casa; primero fingiéndose enfermo, y después recordándole que era la vergüenza de la familia. Ella le había mirado tan amenazadoramente que él había dado media vuelta y había subido derechito a su habitación para ponerse su túnica de gala.

La boda era por la noche, en el enorme jardín de la mansión de sus tíos, pero ellos tuvieron que acudir por la mañana, ya que la novia era su ahijada, y debían estar presentes en los preparativos.

Así que el chico había pasado el día escuchando a su prima Narcissa, mientras ésta no hacía más que repetir a todo el que la escuchase lo maravilloso que era todo, y su otra hermana, Andrómeda, la miraba con cara de hastío.

A media tarde, Bellatrix había despachado a todas las elfas domésticas alegando que quería vestirse sola. Pero, a pesar de que la hora se acercaba y los invitados estaban ocupando sus lugares, no había ni rastro de ella.

Su tía y madre empezaron a cuchichear, nerviosas. Sirius, que estaba sentado junto a Regulus entre sus padres, no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

¿Qué está haciendo tu hija, por las barbas de Merlín?

No lo sé. Tendría que estar en el vestíbulo con su padre, pero no baja. Él no puede subir a buscarla, es tradición que la novia baje sola hasta el pie de las escaleras, pero ninguna de nosotras puede ir, o la gente se dará cuenta de que pasa algo.

Envía a tus elfas.

No puedo. Bella las ha despachado con amenazas, y es perfectamente capaz de cumplirlas.

Envía a Sirius – las palabras de su madre le hicieron dar un respingo

¿A tu hijo? – su tía lo miró suspicaz.

Sí… no llama la atención, y nadie notará su ausencia. – _"¿Una vez que Bella cumpla sus amenazas conmigo, o antes?" _ quiso preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua.

Sirius, querido – su tía puso voz melosa - ¿Me harías ese favor? ¿Subirías a decirle a tu prima que la estamos esperando?

Estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta, pero su cerebro empezó a gritarle con voz de alarma que nada de lo que Bellatrix pudiera hacerle sería tan malo como quedarse allí bajo la mirada de odio de su madre, así que encogiéndose de hombros, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Su tío paseaba impaciente por el vestíbulo. Miró a Sirius esperanzadoramente.

¿Vas a subir?

Para eso me mandan

Pues haz que baje enseguida

Y ¿Qué le digo?

Lo que quieras, pero que baje

Me acribillará a maldiciones en cuanto entre por la puerta

Vamos, vamos… ¿No se supone que eres un jovencito valeroso? – inquirió el hombre, con sorna – Algo se te ocurrirá.

"_Estupendo"_ pensó _"me mandan para que me asesine al tiempo que le recuerdo que es el día de su boda."_

La perspectiva de encontrarse con Bella a solas no le resultaba muy alentadora. De pequeño le había inspirado una mezcla entre admiración y pánico. Su presencia era intimidatorio, y, a pesar de que desde que el sombrero le había enviado a Gryffindor no habían intercambiado ni media palabra, todavía le daba algo de miedo.

Llamó a la puerta, y, al no recibir respuesta, se aventuró a abrirla.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Los muebles quedaban ocultos en la penumbra, y un único rayo de pálida luz mortecina se colaba entre las tupidas cortinas de terciopelo para dar de lleno en un espejo.

Bellatrix estaba frente a él, vestida de novia con aquella majestuosa túnica blanca. Terriblemente hermosa.

Puesto que ella no dio signos d haberse percatado de su presencia, el chico perdió unos segundos en observarla.

Sus hombros y su cuello quedaban al descubierto, y pensó que si se acercaba un poco más, sería capaz de visualizar las venas bajo la piel.

El pelo oscuro enmarcaba su rostro de rasgos rectos, casi masculinos, de líneas duras, y brutalmente bellos.

Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, y Sirius se preguntó si habría estado llorando.

Recordó de pronto el porqué estaba allí.

Mmm… ¿Bella?

Ella siguió mirando al espejo con gesto ausente. Suspiró levemente y tardó unos segundos en abrir la boca.

Ni siquiera me interesa ese hombre.

Sirius no estaba muy seguro de si se lo decía a él o hablaba consigo misma.

Esto... Ya. Tal vez deberías haberlo pensado antes de decirle _"Si quiero",_ pero ahora hay un grupo de magos impacientes en tu jardín, esperando a la novia – Sabía que era arriesgado hablarle así, pero le salió impulsivamente.

Por primera vez sus ojos se clavaron en él a través del cristal, y esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa, que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Primo… - pronunció con voz suave – Cierra la puerta y acércate.

Sirius presintió la trampa que encerraban sus palabras, pero sin poder controlas sus piernas, éstas acortaron la distancia que los separaba. Bellatrix siguió con la vista fija en él.

Me lo he pensado muy bien. Muy bien. Dime, Sirius. ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con tanta fuerza que harías cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo? – Pensó en todo el esfuerzo y las horas de estudio que James, Peter y él estaban empleando para lograr convertirse en animagos, y no dejar sólo a Remus, pero algo en su interior le dijo que ella no hablaba de nada parecido. – No, claro que no. Todavía eres un crío. ¿No es así? ¿Cuántos años tienes, primo? – Bella seguía observándole atentamente a través del espejo, a pesar de que él se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de su espalda.

14

14, ¿Eh? Entonces pronto entenderás de lo que hablo. Pronto abandonaras al crío, y el hombre aspirará y ambicionará a lo grande. No podrás remediarlo. Los Black somos así. Lo llevamos en la sangre.

Yo, no. – Respondió él obstinado. La sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensanchó – Yo nunca seré como vosotros.

No puedes evitar ser lo que eres, Sirius. Aunque creo que me he equivocado. Parece que el hombre ya puja por salir, aunque tu ambición es un tanto extraña. Aspiras a ser la Oveja Negra… algo que no es fácil en nuestra familia – suspiró. – Sí, primo- Ya eres un hombrecito.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y le miró directamente a ojos. A pesar de ser seis años más joven que ella, ya era de su misma altura.

Él sintió ganas de huir, pero sus piernas, nuevamente, actuaron por cuenta propia. Se puso nervioso. Había algo que no marchaba bien.

Y eres un hombrecito muy guapo.

Tu padre te está esperando, y vas a llegar tarde a tu boda. – farfulló, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Cuanto más tarde llegue la novia, mejor. Sirius… - volvió a esgrimir aquella sonrisa depredadora - ¿Alguna vez has visto a una mujer desnuda?

El chico sintió cómo un calor intenso y repentino le recorría las entrañas y se arremolinaba en la cara… y en la entrepierna. Trató de pensar con claridad. El curso anterior había besado a Patricia Powell, y Andrea Word le había dejado palpar por debajo de su camisa. Pero no. Ninguna de ellas era una mujer. No como Bellatrix.

Ella había comenzado a desabrochar su corsé por la espalda, y, sin que Sirius pudiera apartar la vista, la túnica cayó a sus pies, liviana, sin hacer el menor ruido. Debajo sólo estaba aquella piel suave y traslúcida. Se alejó un poco para que pudiera contemplarla por completo.

¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Él no pudo contestar. No podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo milagroso de su prima. Los hombros estrechos, los brazos delgados, en cuyos antebrazos podía distinguirse el palpitar de la sangre. Los senos, pequeños y firmes, la delicada curva de la cintura, el vientre ligeramente redondeado, los rizos oscuros del pubis, los muslos suaves y algo llenos.

Todo el calor se concentraba ahora en un punto, a presión, y sintió que la respiración se le agitaba.

Bellatrix volvió a acercarse, tanto que podía contar sus pestañas. Cogió su mano temblorosa, y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos. Al contacto con su palma, el pezón rosado comenzó a endurecerse, y el chico dio un respingo.

Su conciencia le hizo saber que estaba atrapado en los hilos de aquella tarántula antes de abandonarle.

Guiado únicamente por su instinto, alzó la otra mano para cubrir el otro.

Ella sonrió triunfante.

Empezó a masajear, al principio suavemente, luego con dureza. La respiración de su prima también empezó a acelerarse- Soltó un gemido cuando comenzó a pellizcar la rigidez de ambos pezones, y mirándole fijamente, acercó su rostro y le besó, con ardor, en los labios, estrechándose contra él.

Éste bajó las manos por su espalda y su cintura, ciñéndola aún más a su cuerpo, y le agarró por las nalgas sin miramientos.

Los besos de Bella, que eran más parecidos a los mordiscos, le laceraban y le quemaban la piel. Sentía los labios inflamados, doloridos, pero necesitaba posarlos en la suave piel del cuello de su prima. Lo necesitaba fervientemente.

Ella, que parecía poseída por una furia incontenible, le empujó contra la cama, le sacó la túnica por la cabeza y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su erección. El chico gimió, y la atrajo sobre él, sumergiendo la cara entre los pechos.

Atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus labios, y lo mordisqueó sin cuidado, haciéndola jadear. La joven se agitó hacia atrás y hacia delante, aumentando la presión que se concentraba en su miembro.

Sirius se sintió desbordado. La empujó y se puso sobre ella, recorriendo con la lengua cada centímetro de su piel. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado, el ritmo frenético al que le latía el corazón.

Bella cogió con decisión su mano y la condujo entre sus muslos.

Él deslizó los dedos a través del áspero bello y encontró que la hendidura ardía y estaba completamente empapada. Inseguro, movió los dedos sobre aquel bulto hinchado, pero al oír el sollozo extasiado que soltó ella, empezó a moverlos rápidamente. Bella se arqueó levemente.

De pronto, le agarró brutalmente del pelo y le hizo bajar hasta que su cara quedó entre las piernas. El chico besó los pliegues de la vagina y los lamió, provocando una nueva oleada de gemidos. Cuando aventuró la lengua a lo más profundo, ella lo apartó bruscamente.

Se incorporó, despeinada, agitada, con un rubor intenso tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas, y un hilo de flujo chorreando por la cara interior de sus muslos.

Sirius pensó que jamás había contemplado algo tan terrorífico y hermoso a la vez.

Volvió a empujarle y lo puso de espaldas a la colcha. Bajó sus boxers y aprisionó su miembro con una garra cruel, haciéndole daño.

Empezó a masturbarle a un ritmo frenético, y la mente del chico estuvo a punto de quedar completamente en blanco.

Se detuvo un instante, se tumbó sobre él y le mordió la boca.

Él aulló, aunque nunca supo si de dolor o de placer al sentir toda su piel contra la suya.

Bellatrix cogió el pene de nuevo, completamente erecto, y lo guió a la entrada de su vagina. La oleada de calor fue demasiado, pensó que estallaría.

Ambos gritaron cuando la penetró.

Ella le cabalgó salvajemente, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, sin dejar de gemir.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo, arqueados, mientras el fuego inundaba sus cuerpos y las mentes los abandonaban por completo.

Bella se quedó sobre él unos instantes, observándolo con detenimiento. Sonrió perversamente y le metió la lengua en la boca entreabierta.

Sirius hizo además de abrazarla contra su pecho, pero ella aprisionó sus muñecas. Él abrió los ojos.

Ahora eres un hombre, primo. – se levantó y lo sacó de su interior. El chico se incorporó levemente sobre los codos. Bella le hizo un último repaso apreciativo. – Mi marido me espera – añadió, y, deslizándose la túnica sobre la piel salió de la estancia.


End file.
